With Friends Like These
by Fiallah
Summary: The closest of friends should have other friends, or the relationship will turn toxic. Meiko and Miku's relationship is a fine example as their relationship is going down the drain. Miku tries her best to find someone else to fill the role of best friend. It can be easy when people are willing, but suspicious if the person is the sibling of the psychopath known as Kaito


I don't know, in my opinion Kamaito's an underrated Vocaloid. Well, fanloid

* * *

><p>Miku impatiently tapped her finger on the table, her head resting on her free hand.<em>'Why the hell did I come along'? <em> She thought of herself, her drink was virgin, as she hated the bitterness of alcohol. Meiko knew this but still dragged her along. For what? She doesn't know, they weren't even talking, slurred speech and making out with her little fuck buddy didn't count as talking. Every so often her hip would brush against Meiko's as she rocked in his arms, kissing him feverishly while wet smooch noises and grunts came from them.

She really needs more friends. Meiko was her friend, her life actually, friend was an understatement as they were bound by the hip ever since she came into the picture, but still, even the closest of people had different friends. Had other people to hang out with.

"Hey Miku, what's bugging ya?" That was the first coherent sentence that came out of Meiko in a while, and the few instances tonight where that guys tongue wasn't down her throat.

Miku sighed, clenching her hand into a fist, "Nothing." She growled through gritted teeth.

"No use lying to me, girly, come on, people come to bars to relax. Right sweety?" She looked at her dumbass boyfriend who had that stupid grin on his face who just nodded and returned to kissing her neck.

"It's just… why the hell did you even drag me here?" Miku barked, setting both Meiko and her bitch boy back a bit. "You're not even talking to me, you're just making out with who ever he is."

"Um, my name is-"

"I don't care anyway, bitch boy."

"Well, you've been cooped up in the house lately, you need to get out more girly." She reached over and tousled Miku's hair a bit, making her flinch at the uncomfortable way her hair followed her hand.

"And you bring me to a bar? How the hell am I even allowed in here?"

"Because you're Miku, dumbass." Meiko flicked her head. Miku felt some sort of rage build up inside her before it vanished like that. To be honest Miku knew that her name would get her anywhere, she was just using that as an excuse at this point. "Besides, a bar is a good place to look for friends, look at me and 'Lando over here." She stroked his cheek before bringing him in for another peck on the lips, Miku groaned in disgust. She didn't know why but seeing Meiko make out with this guy was nauseating, maybe it was because of how much tongue they were using. Sloppy kisses were one of Miku's biggest turn off, or maybe it was because it was Meiko making out with this ugly guy.

"There's a difference between a fuck buddy and a friend, you know."

"Well, don't you want that?" Ugly hat man spoke up.

"What the fuck would you know?" Miku barked at him.

"Hey, don't be rude." Meiko scolded as she rubbed the back of his head as some sort of consolation. "I talk about you sometimes with him, he gets curious you know?"

"That's not creepy." Miku groaned sarcastically, letting her head fall onto the table. "What did you tell him my cup size as well or some shit?"

"Sheesh I'm not as much of a bad guy as you think I am." He intervened.

"Don't think much of it, she gets like this."

"Like I was saying." Miku spoke up, getting more and more agitated. "I just want another friend."

"What? I'm not enough for you?"

"No, I just want another friend. If you can go a fuck this guy on the couch I nap on I have every right to hang out with someone different." Miku lifted herself up and crossed her arms, huffing slightly. Meiko and what's-his-face looked at each other for a moment then back to Miku who slouched back in her seat.

"She kind of reminds me of Vincent."

"Really? Hey Miku, I could get you with one of 'Lando's friends, they're pretty-"

"I said a FRIEND!" Miku snapped, getting her face right close up to Meiko's. Her blue eyes brightly shining with annoyance and anger. Meiko scootched back, huddling herself in 'Lando's chest.

"Okay Miku." She quickly said, prompting Miku to back off into her own seat. She then sighed, wrapping her hand around her drink and taking a sip, even without the booze she hated the taste.

"Look, can I be alone or something?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes.

"But…"

"Please?" She said loudly but this time she sounded like she was begging to be alone. Meiko looked at 'Lando and shrugged herself towards the exit. They both got out of the booth and headed out, where they were going or what they were doing didn't really matter to Miku, let them fuck on the couch, hell they could even do it on her bed as long as she didn't come home to see the aftermath. She already has once, and she wasn't sure what was more gross; their naked bodies tangled together or the fact it was on her bed.

She sighed, taking another sip of her drink. With her current state the bad taste didn't seem so bad, it was the calming effect of whatever was in this, it sure wasn't the alcohol, as there was none in it. Maybe it was just the fact it's supposed to have alcohol in it that gave it the calming effect. Maybe they didn't do it for the taste, Miku thought, maybe they did it for the feeling. It was the reason Miku smoked, it felt good, the taste really didn't matter.

Her hand twitched, and the craving had once again kicked in. She reached into the pocket of her modified spy outfit (that was modified just for holding her cigarettes) and then remembered that she had smoked her last one a few minutes ago to distract her from the grunts that came from the horny couple that had just left moments ago.

"Damnit." She muttered, folding her arms on the table. She lifted her head, looking around the mostly empty bar. The only other people there was SeeU and Bruno and Clara yucking it up like the happy couple they were. They were like Engloids, underused and hated by many because of their designs and the fact they weren't the standard Japanese Vocaloids, but they had each other and it was good enough for them. It reminded her of herself and Meiko back when she wasn't so mean spirited.

Miku sighed, no one she particularly had any interest of conversing with.

There was footsteps, and they stopped at her table. She looked over and saw Kaito, she furrowed her eyebrows together, but then relaxed only to see that it wasn't Kaito. It was a girl, but it wasn't Kaiko either. Of course not, what would a goody two shoes like Kaiko be doing at a bar? It was a version of Kaito who's face was caked in makeup and had a long flowing purple fur coat with deep blue feathers on the edges and a matching feather scarf, and from his red painted lips hung an unlit cigarette.

"Hello there." He waggled his fingers at her in form of a wave. "Excuse me to interrupt this party of one but you wouldn't happen to have a light? My lighter just gave out." He giggled, or she or whatever it was. His voice was defiantly masculine, but tried pitching itself to sound more feminine.

"Uh.. yeah." Miku reached back into the pocket and grabbed her black zippo lighter. She flicked the wheel and the flame ignited, the man let out a delighted chuckle.

"Well aren't you polite." He giggled as he bent down, holding the cigarette between his middle and index finger as he stuck the tip towards the flame until smoke started to arise. He pulled back, and blew out a puff of smoke. "Thank you, sweetie."

"Um, no problem." Miku flicked the cover onto the lighter and placed it back into her pocket. She heard the faux leather in the other booth groan in protest to added weight and she gasped, quickly looking up to see the drag queen Kaito sitting in the booth opposite with a smirk on his lips.

"Um…"

"What, I can't sit here? I'm just like you tonight, high and dry with no one to keep me company." He took a drag of his cigarette, watching the burning tip, the puffy clouds of the blue smoke and watching it erupt from his plump painted lips just made the craving even worse. Drag Queen Kaito seemed to take note of the wanting look in her eyes and reached into his fur coat and brought out a pack of her favorite brand.

"Want one?"

The offer took Miku by surprise. She didn't respond, like she thought it was a joke.

"It's alright, you must have run out of cigarettes like I ran out of lighter fluid, consider ourselves even on a little mundane problem."

Miku groaned, frowning, the way he talked with all those big words she couldn't even spell defiantly reminded her of Kaito, but no use turning down a free cigarette. She reached forward and grabbed a smoke, bringing it to her lips and feeling instant relief to her craving. Well not complete satisfaction, but enough to calm her craving.

"So, I believe we haven't met, the look in your eye… you thought I was Kaito, right?"

"Huh?" Miku looked at him, caught off guard as she lit her cigarette.

"I'm sure Kaito hasn't brought up me but he's talked about you, and I have to say I've been wanting to meet you for a while. But where are my matters? I'm Kamaito."

"Kamaito, huh?" Miku muttered when she finally lit her cigarette, she then took a deep drag. He took on the tradition of Kaito based Fanloid's by modifying the name 'Kaito'. _'Shit he already knows me? Defiantly creepy like Kaito'_ "Heheheh, you don't say."

"I do say, the way Kaito described you, you seem like such a colorful person."

"Really? Well what did he say?" Miku asked, a crooked smile on her face at what the creepy bastard really thought of her.

"Most of it wasn't good, per say." Kamaito admitted, tilted his head to the side as he folded his hands together.

"As expected."

He chuckled, "But when he spoke good thins about you it meant it just as much as the bad."

"Gee, how comforting, I really needed him thinking good of me to see myself in a better light." She rolled her head as she spoke sarcastically, the trail of smoke echoing the movements of her head before she took another puff of her cigarette. "But what does this have to do with you exactly? Kaito didn't send you here to kill me, right?"

He gasped, surprised at the accusation, "No, not at all! I just thought I'd tell you." Kamaito stated.

"Whatever, I don't need Kaito's praise." Why were they even talking about him?

"I know that, but I just wanted to meet you in person."

"Why's that?" Miku was getting fed up with this guy.

"Because you sound like you need a lot of things, what what do you need?" Kamaito inquired, looking at her curiously. Miku took the last drag of the cigarette and smashed it out in the overcrowded ash tray, and blew the smoke out in Kamaito's direction.

"What does that even mean? And why should I tell you?"

"Listen, I know why you're a bit hesitant about telling me anything about yourself. I'm Kaito's many siblings and all but-"

"It's not just that, it's because I barley know you." She hissed. "You could be the exact opposite of Kaito for all I care and it still doesn't change the fact I don't know you."

"You mean Kaiko?" He joked, Miku growled, her eye twitching. "Oh lighten up, and maybe we can become fast friends."

Miku felt something drop when she heard the word friend, and she slouched back in her seat. "Friends?"

"Yeah, one thing Kaito said is that you hang out with his old partner Meiko and I saw her leave with a man in a fashion disaster for a hat, not something I'd do when I'm hanging out with a friend."

Miku chuckled, "You think that hat is ugly to?"

"I'm surprised the fashion police hasn't come on him and arrested him."

Miku laughed a bit harder on the added comment, snorting a few times, before looking back at him with a smile. One thing Kaito never did was make her laugh, mostly because his form of humor was based of her misery. "Okay, I'll give you a chance, but since you're one of the Shion's you have very little room to mess up."

"Oh I understand why you'd be cautious around me, but I can at least assure you I'm not like my brother. Bring a knife if you'll feel safer but I assure you I won't lay a finger on you."

"So you're like Kaiko?"

He chuckled mischievously, his fingers badly covering his lips to up the trouble maker look he was trying to pull off. "Far from that."

"Then what are you like?"

Kamaito brought a finely manicured finger to his chin, tapping it lightly as he hummed, trying to think of a good way to describe himself. When he found a good answer he made an 'aha!' sound and folded his hand, looking very formal as if he was being interviewed. "I'm the grey area, I'm in no way like my brother but not a prude like Kaiko. I mean look at me." He gestured his clothing, Miku would let him have that. He's dressed up like a girl, wearing make-up and even has his voice pitched to match. Indeed he was nothing like Kaiko but it still didn't rule out he was far from the level of sociopathy Kaito possessed, after all, Kaito was a liar as well, but not a good one. "Neither Kaito or Kaiko is not as fabulously dressed as me don't you think?"

"Yeah, that is a nice coat. Where do you do your shopping?"

"Nowhere cheap."

"You know who I am, right? Money's not an issue."

"Oh I know how to pick them! Then if it's okay with you we can get started tomorrow. You don't have any plans, right?"

Miku thought about it for a moment, lets see: she can hang out with Yuuma, try to repair her and Gakupo's broken relationship, go out and get drunk with Meiko like she tried to do tonight, beat the crap out of Kaito. "No, I'm free tomorrow. When do you want to meet up?"

"Hmm, around one will work, it takes me a long time to wake up and even longer to get ready. You can't rush a look like this." He pointed at his face as he gave her a little wink.

"Yeah, that works." She smiled meekly, her heart beating fast. Was she really agreeing to hang out with one of the Shion brothers? Kaiko was a different story, as she came off as she acted, innocent, not willing to throw herself into anything risky or dangerous. This man reeked of risk and some expensive smelling perfume, while this should be a red flag Miku was anticipating what this one was capable of.

"Excellent!" Kamaito then stood up from his seat, "I'll see you tomorrow, honey, I assume you know where I live." He gave her that waggle of the fingers wave once more then turned to leave, his high heals clicking loudly against the wooden floor of the bar. She watched him as he left the bar, the bell ringing as he opened the door and left. She then turned back to the bar and sighed, "Why does everyone call me something like that?" Miku was never one for pet names but she learned to get used to it after getting accustomed to Meiko calling her 'Girly' all the time.

Miku finished her drink while trying her best not to gag and told the red headed waitress to put it on her and Meiko's tab (Actually just Meiko's tab) and left. Getting back to her home, she already heard the grunts of Meiko and what's-his-face. Either they were really rough tonight or they were doing it on the couch. She mentally bet with herself that they were on the couch and she pushed open the unlocked door.

She owes herself five hundred yen as she saw Meiko naked except for her bra and underwear on top of her naked boyfriend (there were definite quotations on boyfriends, Miku wasn't really sure what they were). They were so involved with each other they didn't even seem to take notice until she was right next to him and blonde's eyes widen and grunted frantically into Meiko's mouth. She parted and looked towards Miku and lifted herself off of him with a yelp, her face flushed and her hair already messy from his hands raking through her hair.

"Woah Miku! What the hell are you doing?! Get it your room!"

"If you don't want me ruining the mood do it in your room or something, anyway I got to talk to you."

"Right now?" Meiko grunted anxiously, eyes darting from her Miku to her boyfriend. "Can't we talk in the morning I'm kind of busy right now."

"You can fuck your ugly ass boyfriend later, this is important."

"Miku…" Meiko growled. "You're killing the mood."

"Good, so now I should be able to talk to you."

"About what?"

Miku was silent for a moment, her arms crossed and her eye twitching before she threw up her arms and began to walk towards her room, "You know what, forget it! And you wonder why I need to get new friends! You wouldn't even care if I decided to become friends with one of the Shion brothers! You'll just fuck what's-his-face over there while I'm getting tortured to death!"

"Don't say things like that, Miku! Of course I would!"

While she said that Miku already vanished into her room and slammed the door behind her, only hearing half of what Meiko said. She sighed, wobbling towards her bed and falling face first into the filthy sheets, for some reason the scent of perfume and sweat was calming, she took a deep breath the rolled on her back. Part of her felt guilty for lashing out at Meiko like she did, especially at such an inconvenient time. She wondered what was going on with her and Orlando right now, where they just gonna wait a few moments before going back to screwing? Miku's little out burst was definitely a mood ruiner.

She chuckled when his name entered her head, it was the first time she bothered remembering, maybe she'll call him by his name rather than 'Ugly hat', 'Bitchboy' or 'Ugly ass boyfriend'. "Man I'm horrible." She muttered to herself. "I have every right to hang out with someone different, that bitch has no right to tell me different." Miku sighed again, this time there was a trace of melancholy. There has been a definite strain on her and Meiko's relationship, but they couldn't leave each other, maybe hanging out with someone else would help. Her and Meiko were sort of like a married couple, and the best way for marriage to work out was for them to as spend as little time together as possible. At least that's what Miku heard from the old bartender at the bar Meiko frequented.

Maybe that what Meiko is trying to do with Orlando and Miku was screwing it all up. But wouldn't that be like cheating? Oh wait, they weren't married, but it sure felt like it sometimes.

Miku felt the urge for another cigarette grow and she lifted herself off of her bed and went to her vanity where a half full pack lied. She picked it up and took a cigarette out with her mouth and lit it up, inhaling the smoke like it was her lifeline. She felt a calm in the temptress of her mind and blew out a cloud of smoke. She could only think about how tomorrow would go, should she even go? Is Kaito planning something? Her eyebrows furrowed and her head began to burn as a new worry began to grow that the nicotine wouldn't be able to help with. Nevertheless she took another puff of her cigarette. What if Kaito had a part in this? What if Kamaito is just a liar like her brother?

Why is she even worrying? If he is she'll just kill him, he's just a Fanloid, another one of those pesky recolors that live in the sewers with the rejects. But he said he implied he lived with Kaito, plus he has a unique property to him. Rather than a recolor he's a crossdresser, something Miku had no problems with, it just made him more interesting.

There was a knock on her door, "Miku?"

"It's open."

Meiko opened the door, wearing a black t-shirt that was way to big, it was probably Orlando's shirt. "Listen Miku-"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Miku sighed, "I should've just let you and Orlando do your thing, I mean you don't walk in on me and… whoever I bring home." That was a lie, both of them knew that, Meiko either walked in when she was drunk or they were tag teaming the boy. Why they weren't doing that to Orlando was beyond her, well other than the fact Miku didn't find him attractive. "I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, I have enough-"

"Miku." Miku looked at her, about to say something about cutting her off on the rare occasions where she would apologize until Meiko dropped a bomb, "I'm moving out."

"What?" Miku's jaw dropped so far to the ground her cigarette fell out.

"Me and Orlando have been talking for a while now, and well… he doesn't like living alone and frankly." She hesitated, biting her lip before swallowing her pride. "I don't like living with you!"

"W-what?" Miku's eyes became wider than the moon, looking more shocked than they have been in years.

"It took me awhile to actually let me admit that to myself let alone saying it to your face, but I can't stand living with you Miku. You never clean up, you stay in your room all the time and when we do go out all you do is complain. I do all the work around here Miku, and you never say thank you."

"B-"

"Don't say anything, I can't do this anymore. We've grown apart, you may not notice it but we're at each others throats half the time." Meiko's eyes started to water, her voice becoming shakier to where she was struggling to speak. "And now you started smoking, I know I'm not perfect but I try to keep you from doing this to yourself. I don't want you to end up… to end up like me… I've clearly done a bad job at."

"Meiko…" Miku then shook her head, a angry look on her face. "Well no shit! All you do is drink and fuck your stupid boyfriend! You bring me to the bar, you let me have sex, if you want to be a mother figure than you should've tried a better job! I'm not some test subject to see how bad of a shitty mother you could be."

Meiko expressions varied, at first she looked angry, but then as she let her words sink in her eyes went dim, and her expression became flat, like she agreed with her, that she knew Miku was right about it. "I don't need to pack a lot of things, so I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Meiko, please." Miku lunged towards her, grabbing her by the shoulders and began to shake her, "Come on!" She smiled, faking laughter, "You can't move in with him. We've known each other for six years now! How long have you known this asshole?"

"A year actually."

Miku felt her heart sink even deeper. "What?"

"Just shows how distant we've gotten, I was actually afraid of introducing you two because I knew that all you'd do was insult him. You don't even bother calling him by his actual name, the least you could do is not call him an 'asshole' or whatever other names you thought up."

"But, Meiko…" Miku's grip on her shoulders weaken, and Meiko took the opportunity to push her off.

"Goodbye, Miku. Maybe this will be good for us." She closed the door, and Miku fell to her knee's. Her heart fell to her stomach and shattered into a million pieces as tears began to well up in her eyes. No, no this can't be happening. She smiled, nodding her head, this is all just a bad dream. She fell asleep right after she got into her room, this all just a nightmare. She'll close her eyes and open them and she'll be in her bed face first into her pillow. She opened her eyes, and saw that she was still on her knee's, facing the floor with the cigarette that fell to the floor burning a hole in the carpet like the hole currently burning into her shattered heart.


End file.
